Unfaithful
by Demon Chibi
Summary: Ayame has a secret that could destroy everything.


**Unfaithful**

* * *

_Note to the readers:_

_So I was reading some of my old works trying to get into a writing mood (god knows I've made you all wait way way WAY too long!) and found this piece. I wrote it almost two years ago now and was shocked to see that I had apparently not uploaded it. I'm planning on spending the rest of my night trying to grab onto some inspiration and get out an update ... to SOMETHING for you all. It's been eating away at me for months that I have been letting you all down and not keeping my promises to update._

_When I logged in today I was shocked and moved to tears. Even though my last update was so long ago you all still read my stuff. I was expecting to maybe see that my work had had maybe 6 views in the past month tops but was shocked to discover otherwise._

_I just wanted to thank all of you for your continued patience and support. It means so much to me._

_Thank you everyone!_

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kouga asked as he saw Ayame make her way out of their cave. They'd been mated for only a few months and he knew she was hiding something from him.

"Oh just going to clear my head. I'll be back early." Ayame said with a smile as she kissed his cheek. Kouga watched her go and not turn back.

"Where have you been?" A cold voice asked twenty minutes later as Ayame arrived at a clearing. Before she could respond she was pushed up against a tree and felt lips on her.

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around the figure. "I see you missed me." Ayame said as she leaned up to capture the lips in a kiss. Hands ran down her side and made quick work of the pelts she wore. She laughed as she wrapped her legs around the lean waist and moaned as he slammed his dick into her willing body.

"You made me wait."

"Kouga stopped me." Ayame said around a moan. "Harder Sesshomaru!" She cried out in ecstasy. He chuckled softly but complied.

~Later~

"You're back late." Kouga said as he eyed his mate. She had left early in the day and it was now nearly dusk.

"I found this pretty area and fell asleep. I'm sorry." Ayame said looking at him with puppy eyes.

"It's alright. I was just worried." Kouga said wrapping his arms around her. "I haven't been able to see you much. I've missed you." He inhaled her scent and froze momentarily. Ayame cursed herself as she felt him freeze. "You run into Sesshomaru?" He asked offhandedly.

"Momentarily." Ayame said with a shrug. Kouga watched her with obvious doubt in his eyes but decided to let it go for now. "I'm going to go bathe alright?" She said giving him a hug before pulling away from him.

"Alright. Don't be too long." He said giving her a gentle kiss. She nodded and smiled then left.

A little while later when Ayame was sure this time that any trace of Sesshomaru's scent was long gone she returned to the cave. She found that Kouga had already gone to bed so she curled up next to him.

"Hey." He whispered as he pulled her close.

"Hey." She said in response as she curled up with him.

"I love you baby." Kouga whispered as his hand skimmed lightly over Ayame's side. Ayame smiled and curled up closer to him. His hand glided to her ass and pulled firmly against himself causing her to gasp as she feel how hard he was.

Ayame giggled softly but shook her head. "Not tonight. In the morning alright?" She said giving him a gently kiss. He pouted and showed her just how hard he was again. "You're not gonna let this go are you?" She asked playfully.

"Not a chance." Kouga said with a wolfish grin causing Ayame to let out a giggle as he pounced on her. "I've been so horny for you all day." He growled softly as he slowly made his way down her frame disposing of any clothing he ran into along the way. Every time he ran into a piece of clothing he would stop to place kisses and licks on the newly exposed flesh.

He had originally been unhappy when the elders had told him that they had chosen Ayame to be his mate but over the months that followed he had fallen for her hard. When they had told him he had thought of Ayame as the same child he had known all those years ago. He quickly found out just how wrong he was. She turned out to be everything he had ever hoped and dreamed for in a mate.

To everyone's surprise and happiness the two ended up running away for a week and came back mated. The elders were over joyed and were constantly trying to find time for the two to have alone in hopes of pups.

Kouga was snapped out of his revelry as he caught Sesshomaru's scent again and was barely able to contain a growl. He had just been about to give Ayame a teasing lick when he caught the slightest trace of the bastard's scent coming from within her. Unable to contain his furry he jumped back from her and turned away from her. "I think I heard something. I'll be back." He said as he walked away not looking back.

"Kouga?" Ayame called in surprise.

"Fuck!" Kouga yelled as he slammed his fist into a tree. He continued to pound the tree imagining it was Sesshomaru until it cracked and split.

"Kouga is that you?!" Ginta called as he ran over with Hakkaku on his heels. "A few members of the pack thought they heard something and sent us out to look. What happened?"

Kouga turned blazing eyes on them and they both stepped back a step and gulped. They had never seen him this angry and hurt before. "Are you both alone?" He ground out between gritted teeth. He didn't want anyone else to hear what he was about to say. Cheating on your mate was a crime punishable by exile but if it was the alpha's mate the only answer was a slow painful death. The two nodded mutely. "Ayame is sleeping around with that bastard Sesshomaru!" He said as he punched the tree again causing it to completely give way and come crashing down.

Ginta and Hakkaku stared at him in shock. Ayame had wanted to be with Kouga since she was a child and now that she had him she was going after someone else?! "That can't be..." Ginta said shaking his head slowly in disbelief. They had thought they knew Ayame but it turns out she had a few secrets.

"Wait that means..." Hakkaku said in shock then let his sentence trail off. Now they knew why Kouga wanted to make sure they were alone.

"Not Ayame. No..." Ginta whined. Since he was a child he had thought of her as a sibling. Hakkaku hugged Ginta close and let him cry into his chest.

"What are you going to do?" Hakkaku asked as he tried to calm Ginta.

"I … don't know." Kouga said falling to his knees. Suddenly the whole thing just came crashing down on him. "How could she do this?" He asked no one in particular. "She's the one that was chasing me. She was the one always saying she wanted to be my mate. Why is she doing this now that she has me? Now that I love and care about her?" He whispered as he let his head fall and a tear escape his eyes.

The three of them remained where they were in silence. After a while Ginta stopped crying. "You want to let her live." Ginta said into Hakkaku's chest. "That's why you didn't make a scene in the cave."

Kouga thought about what Ginta said and had to admit it was true. In any other case if such a thing was discovered no one would try to keep it quiet. He didn't want his mate to die. "I love her. I don't want to let her go. What am I going to do?" He asked looking at his two best friends with heartbroken eyes.

"I don't know. Only you can decide what you want to do." Hakkaku said feeling his friend's pain. He had never seen Kouga like this and it made him want to punch Ayame for causing it.

'Oh no...' Ayame thought to herself as she held back a sob. When the pack had sent Ginta and Hakkaku out she had followed behind to look for Kouga. She hadn't expected to happen upon this scene. 'He knows. What am I going to do?' She hurried back to the cave. 'Why am I doing this?' She sobbed as she curled up in the bed and inhaled her mate's scent. 'I love him and always have. So why am I doing this thing with Sesshomaru?' As she thought and cried she fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke early to find that Kouga had never returned the night before. 'Oh no...' She thought to herself as she silently made her way out of the cave. 'I should have stayed to find out what they decided.' She thought to herself as she listened intently to the caves around her.

"Oh morning Ayame." A demoness greeted her warmly when she saw her.

"Oh! Good morning." Ayame said with a fake smile that she hoped looked natural.

After a few more minutes Ayame decided that it looked like her mate had decided not to tell anyone besides Ginta and Hakkaku. She spotted the two and froze under their cold looks. "Morning." She greeted the two trying to sound cheery.

"Yeah." Hakkaku said in a cold tone as Ginta held onto his arm for moral support. Ginta was in better shape then he had been the night before but he was far from alright.

"Everything alright? You both are acting strange." Ayame said with a laugh. The more she tried to make herself act naturally the more fake it felt to her.

"Nothing's alright anymore." Ginta whispered refusing to look at Ayame. She felt a pang of guilt as she looked at him. She had never meant to hurt anyone.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked trying to sounds confused. "Do you know where Kouga is? I was thinking about going to help hunt down some breakfast."

"Don't know." Hakkaku said as he turned to walk away from Ayame with Ginta. "Don't bother him anymore."

Ayame cringed and took off in a mad dash as she became overwhelmed with tears again.

The days passed without incident after that but Ayame noticed how Kouga seemed to become more depressed each day. Every time she looked him in the eyes she felt a pang of guilt. The elders were starting to get worried because when wolves enter such a deep depression they area at risk of dying from it.

"I'm gonna go out with some of the girls. I'll be back soon." Ayame said not meeting Kouga's grief stricken eyes. They both knew she was lying but neither said anything. Ayame left feeling like scum and knowing she had to end this.

_Story of my life, searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul 'cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man and this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek, he's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I don't have to tell_

_Because we both know where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

"Sesshomaru... This has to end." Ayame said as she arrived in the clearing. "I can't do this anymore. I can't hurt him anymore." She said with a sob. "I don't even know why we started this."

Sesshomaru looked at her as if assessing her then stepped away from her. "I was getting sick of you anyway." Ayame looked up at him with a mixed look in her eyes. "Leave." He said in his usual cold tone as he looked at her as if she was nobody to him.

Ayame hurried off hoping it wasn't too late to fix this.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

When she was gone Sesshomaru punched the nearest tree. "Fuck." He whispered under his breathe. He had known getting involved with a mated woman was a bad idea but he had watched her from afar for a long time and had fallen in love with the she-wolf. He had tried to approach her on multiple occasions before she was mated but each time ending in disaster.

Then one night he ran into her in a grief stricken state. She had come across Kouga and Kagome the day after they returned from mating and hurried off in tears. Sesshomaru had happened upon the woman and comforted her. The two ended up sleeping together. Ayame found out later that she had misunderstood what she had seen and swore she would never see Sesshomaru again. Soon enough though she was searching for his comfort. Then it just turned into a habit almost. "It had to end eventually I suppose..." Sesshomaru whispered as he looked in the direction Ayame had run off in.

'Please don't let it be too late!' Ayame pleaded to any kami out there still listening to her after everything she had done.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore, anymore_

"Kouga!" Ayame shouted as she raced towards him and threw herself into his arms. "I am so sorry." She cried as he looked at her still slightly shocked.

_And I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

"I never meant to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Ayame whispered as she clung to him. "Is it possible to fix this mistake?" She asked hopefully as she looked into his face for the first time.

Kouga looked into her eyes for a long time and sighed. Why did he love this girl so much? "We'll try." He whispered back as he pulled her into a hug. "Why do I love you?"

"I don't know but I don't deserve it." Ayame whispered back as she clung to him.

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_A murderer, no no no_

_Yeah_

* * *

_So there you all go. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review to tell me what you honestly thought of it!_

_Until next time (which will HOPEFULLY be very very soon) take care!_

_~Demon Chibi_


End file.
